Amanda
Amanda is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. Prior to Jennifer's arrival at Rose Garden Orphanage, Amanda held the lowest Social Rank, Poor, in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Initially thankful to Jennifer for lessening the ill-treatment she received, Amanda expressed remorse for following the Aristocrat's orders at the end of April. However, as time went on and Jennifer succeeded Amanda's ranking, a new-found hatred grew within her. Amanda longs to be accepted by the higher members of the Aristocracy, but can never seem to do anything right in their eyes. Biography Little is known about Amanda's background, though it is known that she has been dealing with the Aristocracy for a long time to the point where they have mentally broken her down, and continue to mock and torment her. She is, from what has been seen in the game, the most overweight child at the orphanage, so her appearance, as well as her self-esteem, may be another hint towards her past and life at the orphanage. From March to October 1930, she kept a diary, venting her frustration. The storybook for Amanda is entitled "Rag Princess", found in the chapter "Rag Princess Sews". In this chapter, the player can truly see Amanda's insanity grow. The story is about a girl who was always a sewer of rags. She makes herself a rag dress to go to the ball like everyone else, but because her dress is filthy, and smells the part, she wasn't allowed to attend. She tried to force another girl to wear the dress instead, and pass the filthiness to her. The Rag Princess and the girl in the rag dress become close friends. This story relates to how Jennifer was the newcomer, and was forced into Amanda's position, causing Amanda to actually like her, since she's more liked by everyone now that Jennifer has taken her place. This story refers to Amanda, her being the Rag Princess, since she's always seen in the sewing room, and refers to Amanda's hatred towards Jennifer, since Jennifer is the girl who wears the gray "rag" dress. This story could be a combination of Cinderella, a story that Gregory may have read to "Joshua", combined with Jennifer's memories of Amanda and how she was treated by her. Amanda was murdered by Gregory M. Wilson during the orphanage massacre. Personality Amanda is selfish and secretive, often hiding things from Jennifer and refusing to help her. Amanda is often seen sewing on a sewing machine. The aristocrats wrecked her mind and that,s why she always cares about how they'll react to her. She has low self-esteem, and is very sensitive about herself and how others treat or react to her. She tends to shift personalities, as she goes from helpful and friendly, to cruel and angry, and so on. She also seems to be mentally unstable, as she takes on a psychotic attitude, and a psychopathic attitude after being demoted to "Miserable Amanda." In her diary, after the last entry, Amanda is shown to have made several drawings of a princess growing wings and flying through the sky, similar to a flipbook. However, the further the diary as paged through, the messier and more unstable the drawings become, eventually devolving into meaningless scribbles. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer states that Amanda was the most self-conscious about her looks than anyone else, and that she would often see her applying Martha Carol's stolen lipstick, late at night. Relationships Jennifer Before Jennifer came to the orphanage, Amanda was the lowest ranked member of the Aristocrat Club. Once Jennifer becomes a part of the club, she takes Amanda's place, and Amanda is moved up a position. At first she is grateful towards Jennifer and thinks of her as a friend. However, after Jennifer succeeds in finding Sir Peter, she is once again demoted and punished. From then on, Amanda began to harbor a deep hatred for Jennifer, even going so far as to make a stuffed doll of her and beat it with a stick, and later, kill Brown. When Jennifer stands up the Aristocrats, Amanda seems to be trembling and shaking with fear and shame, implying that she feels remorse, regret, and guilt about her treatment of Jennifer. Diana Amanda seems to have a great fear of Diana, and so acts very timid around her. She is most likely afraid of upsetting her or disappointing her and the higher-ranked club members. Etymology The name Amanda is, in part, feminine form of Amandus. The meaning of the name comes directly from the Latin word amanda, meaning "lovable, worthy of love." This seems to be ironic with this character, as Amanda is forever striving and working very hard to be loved by the others but never seems to gets any affection from anyone. It also reflects how Amanda did everything to deserve love, but never received any. Quotes *''﻿"I found this butterfly! It's mine, I won't give it to you! I won't lose to you!"'' * "You dirty newcomer. Out with you...!" *''"I'm sorry, Jennifer, I'm sorry... I didn't want to do that. I was just so scared... Jennifer! Jennifer! I did what I had to, didn't I? I had no choice. They would have hurt us both, wouldn't they? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... When it's my turn, don't think you have to hold back! Do it like this... and THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! OH, AND THIS! AND LIKE THIS! AND THIS!"'' *''"We're still friends, aren't we? I know we're still friends, Jennifer. I trust you."'' *''"Jennifer, I have a wonderful gift just for you! ...Too bad, but the gift will have to wait. For now, let's wish ourselves luck, Jennifer!"'' *''"We did it! We make a great team!"'' *''"Lower classes like you and me can't go up really close. We have to pray from a distance!"'' *''"You don't suspect me of stealing it, do you? ...I know who really took Joshua the bear. It's... umm... Wendy!"'' *''"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really. I'm not upset at all. Oh, Jennifer... You know what? I've got something special... Look! Isn't he cute? Here, it's yours! Give it as a gift and you'll be Miss Popular again!"'' *''"She's the one who stole it!"'' *''"Your friend is in the bag, it's too late now!"'' *''"Princess, go ahead! Guide us! We need you! We don't know what to do!"'' *''"Oh, why can't they all just go to hell!"'' Trivia *Much of the game is similar to Lord of the Flies. Amanda can often be compared to Piggy, but she sways to Roger quite often. *In the "Rag Princess" chapter when Amanda says Wendy stole Joshua the bear, she mentions that Wendy is always sick in bed which hints at the fact that she pretends to be the real Joshua. *Amanda wears a paper bag with a pig in it, and is seen in the opening cutscene applying lipstick. This could be a metaphor for the expression "lipstick on a pig". * In keeping with her status, Amanda is voiced with a Northern English accent, which lends her a bucolic, declassé vibe, in contrast to the other girls, who are voiced with RP accents, commonly associated with English people of the upper-middle/upper class. * One unusual aspect of Amanda's design, given her status, is that she has perhaps the most elaborate hairstyle out of all the girls. Large ringlets take considerable time to prepare and maintain, and given her ineptitude at personal grooming, and the fact that it's highly unlikely the other girls would help to style it for her, this hairdo seems a little out of place. Gallery Amandalipstick.jpg|Amanda applying lipstick. 755322-930042_20060919_104.jpg|Amanda applying lipstick. AmandaLipstick1.gif|Amanda applying lipstick. AmandaLipstick2.gif|Amanda applying lipstick. AmandaLipstick3.gif|Amanda applying lipstick. 755324-930042_20060919_106.jpg|Amanda smiles. Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Aristocrat members surround Jennifer. BrownButterfly.jpg|Amanda holding a butterfly. AmandaWithStick.png|Amanda holding the rat stick. AmandaCries.gif|"I did what I had to, didn't I? I had no choice! They would've hurt us both, wouldn't they? I'm sorry!" AmandaCry.png|"Do it like this... and THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! OH, AND THIS! AND LIKE THIS! AND THIS!" Sew1.png|Amanda. Sew2.png|Amanda annoyed at Jennifer for going through her stuff. Sew3.png|Amanda annoyed at Jennifer for going through her stuff. Sew4.png|Amanda. PeterFlees.png|Amanda and Peter. JenniferAmanda.png|Amanda approaching Jennifer. AmandaFace.png|Amanda in terror. 930042 20060919 screen028.jpg|Amanda during the Onion Bag punishment. AmandaWithStick.jpg|Amanda smiling with a stick. AmandaStick.gif|Amanda smiling with a stick. AmandaReturningJoshua.png|Amanda returning Joshua the Bear to Jennifer. AmandaClubRoom.gif|Amanda nervous at the club room YourFriendIsInTheBag.png|Amanda telling Jennifer that Brown is dead. JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. AmandaCourtyard.png|Amanda in the courtyard. Rorwall01a.png|Wallpaper. Rorwall02a.png|Wallpaper. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Amanda in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Amanda in the Old Photo (labeled). Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Female Characters Category:Children